


Talkin' Dirty

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, dirty talking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tells Sam exactly what he is going to do to him in truly exquisite detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talkin' Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawsshits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawsshits/gifts).
  * Translation into Dansk available: [[podfic] Talkin' Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813645) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace)



> This was a lovely prompt from Drawsshits (Scher) during my drunken shenanigans last week! The prompt was Dirty Talking. Ehehehehehe. I have such a weakness for it.
> 
> This has now had a podfic done in Danish by the very, very lovely LadyDrace! Y'all should check it out here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1813645

 

 

  
Gabriel dropped a hand to his dick and squeezed, swiping his fingers through the precome for a moment before raising his hand to Sam’s cheek, leaving a sticky trail.  “Fucking gorgeous aren’t you?  Bet you want me to get you all fucking messed up, covered in my come, don’t you?”  

 

A muffled sound through the gag made him smirk.  “I can’t wait to fuck you tonight.  Gonna get you so wet that you’re dripping with it, put a cock ring on you and come in you at least twice before you get to come.”  This time the sound from Sam was a low, pleading whine.  

 

“Make sure that hole of yours is all abused and red and desperate.  You take it so fucking well Sam, made for it, made just for me like that.”  Gabriel added a matching sticky stripe to Sam’s other cheek.  “Bet you want to come already and we’ve barely started.”  

 

Gabriel smirked as Sam gave a slow nod.  He walked to the side of Sam and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.  “Well, I’m not going to let you come.  Not until there are no words left in that big brain of yours other than my name and please.  You’re going to be so desperate, so hard, that you will be begging for any kind of a touch, because the smallest brush of my hand against you is going to set you off like a fucking geyser.”  

 

The shudder that worked it’s way down Sam’s back was fucking perfect.  Gabriel leaned closer and bit down on the lobe of Sam’s ear, listening to him moan loudly.  “Can’t wait to spank you too.  Get your ass nice and red before I fuck you.”  Sam was already shaking with lust.  Gabriel licked his lips and pressed a wet and sucking kiss to Sam’s neck.  “Ready?”  

 

A muffled sound of agreement was perfect.  Gabriel pulled his hand back before bringing it down in a firm, loud slap.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
